Punishmet for the Devil
by ficwriterjet
Summary: Takes place directly following Season1 Episode 6 'Favorite Son'. This is how I think Chloe should have handled Lucifer after everything that had happened that night. WARNING: Dubiously consensual spanking of an adult.


**Author's Note:** My third story for the 'Merry Month of Mini Fics' over at the LiveJournal group 'spanking_world', but I couldn't keep it under 1000 words. This is a fanfiction for the show Lucifer. It takes place during Season 1 Episode 6, 'Favorite Son' and has specific spoilers. The basic premise for the show is that Lucifer is tired of hell, and goes to LA for a vacation. While he's there he meets Detective Chloe and is intrigued by her, because she is apparently immune to his charms, so he worms his way into working with her. It's very - 'Castle with some supernatural elements'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning: **Dubiously consensual spanking of an adult.

PUNISHMENT FOR THE DEVIL

Chloe walked out of the shipping container, leaving Lucifer alone with his crate of Russian dolls. She leaned against her car trying to figure him out. Half the time he was making inappropriate sexual advances towards her and everyone they met. But then at other times he reminded her of a young child with his constant need for immediate gratification, and his habit of blurting out whatever came to his mind, apparently not noticing how socially awkward it was. She often found it disconcerting when he was behaving like a child while saying blatantly sexual things. His childish behavior brought out her mothering instincts, while his obnoxious advances made her want to punch him.

Either way, his amazing ability to get people to open up made him extremely useful, but his lack of self-preservation terrified her. Today he'd stolen her car to chase down a murderer alone. Something like that could never happen again, but she didn't know how to stop him. He didn't listen to her when she told him not to do things. Earlier today she'd told him to stop assaulting the informant, but he hadn't stopped until he'd gotten the information he wanted out of the man. She needed to try something other than talking.

He came out of the container looking utterly lost.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked with concern

He nodded absently.

"Come on," she gestured to the car, "I'll take you home."

He walked to the car and got in, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

While she drove she wondered how to convince him to be more careful. Should she yell and rant? Should she try to get Maze to talk to him about it? Should she threaten to handcuff him to the car every time he misbehaved? Should she punch him in the gut and tell him there was more of that to come if he ever went after a murder suspect without her? Then suddenly his own words from a couple of weeks ago came back to her. 'You can give me a right good spanking'. She'd found it completely annoying at the time, because it had clearly been a sexual comment, but now she found herself actually considering it. She was certain that she could get him to agree, because he would assume it was foreplay. But the real question was; would it make a difference? He was always talking about punishment, so maybe it would.

By the time she'd made it to his bar, she'd made up her mind to try it. She parked and said, "We need to talk. Privately."

That snapped him out of his daze. "Oh really? By all means detective, let's go up to my suite."

As they were walking into the building, she said, "Is Maze working tonight.

"Yes, but not to worry, she'll be busy at the bar the entire evening. We won't be disturbed." Once they were in his suite with the door closed behind them he said, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No." She took out her handcuffs. "You can offer me your wrists."

His eyebrows went up in shock, before his face settled into a self-satisfied grin. "It's about time." He held his wrists up in front of him for her.

"Yes it is," she agreed. Chloe grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and pulled his arms behind his back to cuff him.

"You didn't tell me that you liked it rough," he said with approval. "Though I really should have guessed."

She turned him back around, and then hesitated. He smirked and leaned down to whisper seductively in her ear, "What now, detective?"

"Now, I'm going to spank you." Now that she'd said it, she became more determined to follow through.

"Excellent choice," he said enticingly.

She pulled him to the back of the couch, unbuckled his belt, and slipped it off his slacks.

"Direct and to the point," he said. "I like it."

She unsnapped his slacks, which fell to the floor, and bent him over the couch. She slid his boxers down, doubled the belt over in her hand, and put her other hand on his back.

"This isn't for fun, Lucifer, and it isn't for sex."

"Not for sex?" He twisted his head to look back at her with confusion. "What do you mean not for sex?"

"This is punishment. Punishment for your behavior today."

His eyes opened wide. "Punishment? For me?" he said softly as if trying out those words.

"That's right, so listen up. You don't assault the people we go to question. I told you to stop, and you didn't. You're getting fifteen for that."

She knew how strong he was, and if his reaction to getting shot was any indication he could take more pain than most, so she snapped the belt down hard on his exposed rear end.

He gasped at the first smack, and then little noises of distress came out with each slap after that. Soon his body started shifting around on the couch involuntarily to avoid her blows. When she stopped he was breathing hard, but she noted that he was staring at her in awe, which hopefully meant she was getting through to him.

"You don't take a car without asking, that's called stealing. You're getting fifteen for that."

She started slapping the belt down on already bright red skin, and this time he whimpered and yelped with each smack. After those fifteen his eyes were damp, but he still had that same odd expression on his face. Her resolve waned when she saw the beginning of tears, but then she remembered what else he'd done and forged on.

"Most importantly, you don't under any circumstances chase down a murder suspect by yourself. You could have gotten yourself killed. You're getting thirty for that."

"Thirty?" Lucifer's voice wavered as he spoke for the first time since the spanking had started.

He sounded so uncharacteristically uncertain and nervous, that she had to reassure him. "I'm doing this because I want you to be more careful. I want you to be safe. So yes, thirty."

He slowly nodded.

She looked back at her target, and started strapping him again.

"Ow!" he yelled, and then hissed in pain as the spanking kept going. His verbal complaints got louder with each smack, but he didn't beg her to stop, and he didn't try to get up.

When it was done, Chloe set his belt on the couch next to him and rubbed his back. "All right, it's done. Do you think you've learned anything from this?"

"Yes." He wiped his face on the couch cushion to dry the tears.

She reached down and slid his boxers back into place over his dark red and slightly welted ass, making him hiss with fresh pain. "Are you going to listen to me when we're working together, and stop putting yourself in danger."

"I'm going to try," he said with sincerity, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Okay, then you're forgiven."

His entire body tensed at those words. "Forgiven?" he whispered.

She put her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Of course."

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "Forgiven," he said to himself.

She got the key out of her pocket, and undid the cuffs. She put them in her pocket, and then when he didn't move off the couch, she put a hand on his arm and pulled slightly. Once he was standing, he stepped out of the slacks that were still pooled at his feet, and turned to face her, looking quite vulnerable.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm… yes, I think I am. Thank you, detective. That was… enlightening."

She reached up and pulled him into a quick hug. "I hope you mean that." He hugged her tight for a few seconds until she let go. "If you're all right, then I should head home."

"Yes, of course," he said with some of his usual confidence.

"I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

"I'll be on my best behavior."

She smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, detective?"

"Yeah?'

"The next time we play with handcuffs, I get to put them on you," he said with a hint of his usual sexual intent.

"That's never happening," she said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

The End


End file.
